Talk:Nocturna/@comment-174.54.232.211-20121005012853/@comment-174.54.232.211-20130611180532
episode 3 the destined meeting. last time on episode 2 seth fell with saphire into an unknown location from s.t.o.r.m.s mettling and now will seth be able to survive from this pickle? lets find out and lets launch to the story! seth feels water droplets fall on his head and slowly his eyes wake up and his vision is a little blurry but it cleared a few seconds later and he looks to his side seeing his monsuno core and he slowly reached his arm for it and grabbed it and rose to his feet and looks around and he realized hes lost and he remmembers right then him protecting saphire and everything. seth: well at least saphire got me away from those goons but.. now im lost i dont have any shelter or or food and anything. well while im here i may as well look around maybe if im lucky enough ill find someone for directions back home or at last a bus or something. then seth paced around for hours and soon he heard a big explosion and he ran toward it and saw a base or big lab area in the distance. then i quicly heard screams and feet running and he saw through some trees three teens running from a big white polar bear with blue crystals on its back chasing them. seth: no way! having lost is one thing but being chased by a bear thing is plenty! then he chased and when the three teens were seemed doomed at the bears mercy seth cought up seth: hold it right there! then the bear had its eyes stare at the human behind him. seth: sorry if you want directions to the north pole i would be glad to put you in your place! then he held his core seth: alright saphire your on. go! he said thrusting it forward then he looked at the core then at the bear then from the side of his mouth hehehehe ok saphire you can come out now. then the bear moved his position to seth. seth: hehehe hehe um time out? then bear charged at him. seth: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! then he ran the oposite direction and avoided forest obstacles but the bear just charged through and seth jumped a tree on a vine then swang seth: UHHHHH-UUUHH! tarzan refrences. then the bear slashed the vine with his claw making seth fall and the core fell and span and blue light came but stopped from the core with no rotation left. seth: gasp of course. then bear roared then isaiah grabbed the core and ra back the direction near the teens were back at the teens area. teen 1: got any 5s? teen 3: go fish. then seth and the bear were there at last 13 feet away from each other seth: alright polar bear time to play hunt! lets go! saphire.... LLLLLAAAAUNNCH!!! YAH! then he shot the core speeding at the bear and it hit and the bear looked down at its toes at the core hit and blue light appeared in front of it and saphire appeared in front of it. polar bear meet saphire.. neo dragon! saphire ROOAAR! ROOOOAAR countered the bear and they kept doing this like a cycle for 5 seconds ok saphire lets beat this thing to the ice age! get him with dragon impact! then the dragon rammed into the bear hard. now for shining tornado! then the dragon flew back and span a blue flame tornado and trapped the bear inside it and the bear stopped it with a shield and saphire stopped the attack and landed on the ground saftley. ok try this saphire shower attack! then blue fire balls rammed it but the shield was strong. quicly dont give up saphire! saphire nova! then at the last fire ball saphire charged blue flames of fire and shot it making it combine with the last fire ball and the beam shot the shield and the bears shield broke and the bears crystals glew blue huh whats going on? then the crystals shot blue energy beams all over the place. yikes! saphire evade! then saphire flew with its wing spread but one energy spike richochet of a tree damaging saphires left wing saphire life meter 80 percent thats it time to finish this! saphire special attack! lets go! saphire! shining omega blast! then saphires body glew briliantly of blue light and struck it many times quickly then shot a blue briliant beam of light that deals more damage to enemy for every attack saphire did to the bear for every damage it did to it all are added together and if saphire uses it its effect doubles. then a blue explosion filled the skies and the bear turned into blue energy and went into a core it was carrying. thanks for your help man! teen 1 said your welcome then saphire turned to energy and went in the core without the command. so whats your names? teen 1 im chase suno teen 2 im bren teen 3 and im jinja. great to meet u all. then s.t.o.r.m. goons appeared goon: u 4 stay there and put your hands up! seth: oh brother see u next episode bye. by isaiah